Just One More Week
by Winter-Loves-Rainbows
Summary: Sam and Dean are Teenagers and Sam's being bullied, Dean notices something is wrong and has to get to the bottom of it. Hurt Depressed Sam, Protective Badass Dean, Upset John. One Shot. Minimal cursing and mentions of self-harm.


**I do not own Supernatural or the characters, this takes place when Sammy was 15 and Dean is 19. Enjoy!(:**

**~One More Week~**

Just one more week, then he's free. But will he ever truly be free? Sam stomped off his snowy boots at the door of the motel and shook the snow from his sweater hood. He stumbled painfully to the first bed and sat down quickly before his dad or brother came back and noticed something off. Sam's fingers were nearly blue; his breathing was coming in shallow pants from just running multiple blocks. His whole body was aching from the beating he'd just received from the local bullies. Of course the boy wouldn't tell his brother, in fear of being seen as weak.

Dean came back to find his brother had already locked himself in the bathroom to shower, "Sammy, be quick in there." He yelled through the door as he sat down on the bed, he noticed it had been wet. Must have been where Sam had sat down and his jeans must have been wet. But why were his younger brothers jeans so wet that they got the blanket and mattress wet?

Sam stumbled from the bathroom; he was already dressed in baggy jeans that used to be his dad's and a baggy sweater. Of course the youngest Winchester had a lot to hide under his baggy clothing; the bruises and the self-inflicted scars. He avoided his brother's gaze and walked over to the bed placing his dirty clothing back in the duffel bag. He watched as Dean went to the bathroom for his shower and laid down on the bed. The memories of the previous beating haunting him, his body had tremors and he'd begun to sweat. It was the only time he was allowed to show fear, his brother was in another room and his father was out researching the hunt. He rolled over and snuggled deep into the blankets and closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of unwanted memories.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean's voice called from the bathroom doorway, Sam jumped startled by his brother. It took him a moment to convince himself that he was at home and nobody could hurt him here. "I'm fine." Sam said around the pillow, which made him rather hard to understand. Dean however was not convinced, something had been going on with his baby brother for a long time and he intended to find out what. Walking over he placed his hand on Sam's forehead checking for a fever, but he couldn't seem to find one. Although his brother's shifty eyes didn't go unnoticed either, it was obvious Sammy was hiding something. He always was a terrible liar when it came to family. "Alright, what is it?" Dean asked bluntly studying his brother, looking for any kind of injury and secretly praying that it wasn't kids picking on him again. "I'm fine, Dean." Sam said in a forced tone, one that Dean knew all too well. It meant Sammy was scared; he wanted Dean to find out but didn't want to tell him. "You're a terrible liar." Dean stated simply, he was waiting for Sam to become defensive and yell at him, "Nothing! Just leave it alone!" Sam yelled at his older brother and rolled over onto his other side. Dean smirked a little, he knew his baby brother well enough to know something was bothering him. He also knew all the right buttons to push to get it out of him.

The two brothers were interrupted by the motel door opening. John came in looking rather exhausted, but the father took one look at his boys and knew something was off. "What's going on in here?" He asked his eldest son, "Sammy won't tell me what's wrong." Dean stated and looked at his brother who sighed heavily. "Nothing's wrong, leave it alone." He stated and closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to sleep. "We're going out for dinner; you can sleep when we get back." John said flicking the layer of snow that had formed on top of his hair. "I'm not hungry." The younger boy said and pulled the blanket over himself. "I'll bring you back something." John said as he and Dean exited the motel, all the while Dean giving his brother skeptical looks.

When the two Winchesters returned to the motel Sammy wasn't in his bed, instead he was in the bathroom, "You okay in there Sammy?" Dean asked knocking on the door, he heard some sniffling and shuffling around before the door was opened, Sammy had his hood up and his head down, as Sammy turned to leave Dean reached up in one swift moment and pulled the back of his hood down. John took in the look of his youngest son, red blotchy face and tear stained, "Son?" He asked in his normal scruffy tone as he walked forwards. Sam reached up and wiped his face, "I fell." He muttered and Dean took a good long look at his brother. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked hallow, he carried himself differently than the usual confident way. Dean walked forwards, "Take off your sweater Sammy." He ordered in a tone that told Sam there was no room for argument. Sam shook his head, he'd never disobeyed his brother, but this time was different.

Their father watched them studying his two sons. "Sam, take off your sweater." He said in a more commanding tone than his son used. "No," Sam's broken reply came and the young boy wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean was then grabbing hold of the bottom of Sam's sweater. "You do it or I do it for you." He stated his voice holding worry and pain. "C-can it just be us tw-two?" The youngest Winchester asked and avoided his father's gaze, John nodded and walked outside feeling only slightly hurt, but he knew Sam would only want Dean right now.

Sam stepped forwards and took off his sweater, his whole stomach and back were purple blue and back, his forearms were littered with pink and white scars, a few were still bleeding and angry looking, "Oh, god. Sammy." Dean cried softly as he took in his brother's appearance, he took in the look of the scars and pulled his brother in by the shoulders and hugged him as gently as possible, "Who did this?" He asked in a scared tone, "A group of guys from my class." He whispered and reached forwards' hugging Dean back, Sammy had needed a little comforting but was too scared to ask for it. "I'll come drop you off tomorrow and you point them out. But as for these." Dean said pulling back and grabbing his brother's arm and looking at the scars, knowing damn well that his brother had done this to himself it broke his heart. His brother must be dealing with some deep depression. He pulled his brother forwards into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. "You should tell dad." He whispered and soaked the cloth wringing it out and wiping away the blood. "Would you do it?" Sam asked in a tone Dean knew, and never wanted to hear again. It was the tone that said he was crying. And sure enough when Dean looked up Sam had tears streaming down his pale cheeks; he was biting his lip clearly trying to keep from sobbing loudly. "How about I bring him in, I promise he won`t be mad." The older Winchester said hoping Sam would agree, "O-okay." Sam whispered brokenly.

Dean stopped and set the cloth down on the dirty sink before walking over to the door, he opened it and saw his dad leaning against the wall. "How is he?" John asked without looking over to see it was Dean, "Come on, you need to see something." Dean whispered and turned knowing his father was following. When the two eldest Winchesters came to the door their father was furious, not at Sammy of course. No he was mad at the bastards who laid their hands on his son. As soon as the eldest man caught a look at Sam's arm, witch his older son had already resumed cleaning he was even more angry. His son was hurting more than he had first realized.

The Winchester's had just gone to sleep, Dean was holding his younger tight protecting him from the dangers of the outside world. John was awake and keeping an eye on his two sons for a long time before he fell asleep.

The next morning Sam and Dean were in the car on their way to the school, Dean had told their father not to come, as it could lead to some problems. When Dean parked he noticed how pale his brother had become, he reached up with a shaky hand and pointed to a group of guys who had to be at least seventeen. They were hanging out with a group of girls who looked like your standard definition of easy, "All the guys?" He asked and Sam shook his head sadly. "Wait here." The older Winchester said and climbed out of the car.

"Hello, nice day isn't it?" He asked as he walked over to the group, there were six boys and four girls, no wonder his brother wasn't very good at fighting them off. "Who the hell are you?" One of the taller guys asked harshly as the girls ogled him very obviously. "Ladies, you may want to leave." He said in a threatening tone while walking forwards, he had no need to puff out his chest to make him look better; the tone was enough to scare them. The girls nodded and ran off to be with their friends while the guys just looked at him, "I'm Sam Winchester's older brother. I'm here to kick your ass." He stated rather simply before punching the first guy in the face.

The fight didn't take long, after a while Dean had knocked them all flat on the ground. They all had begged for mercy when Dean threatened them to never touch his brother ever again. As he walked back to the Impala he turned it on and left the parking lot. "I-I have school." Sam said in a questioning tone, "Nu-uh, Ice cream and a movie. You can go back to school tomorrow." Dean said knowing his baby brother needed a break, "You're the best Dean."

-The End-

**Well, thank you so much for reading this is my first ever Supernatural Fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome, just please don't be rude. I hope you all liked it I might write more later (: xox. **


End file.
